Discussion:Le misérable/@comment-8451018-20130710233215
L'épisode commence bien parce que….Bryan Ryan… Neil Patrick Harris… Barney quoi !!! *_* #Fin du fangirling ! ^^' Le flash-back de Will en adolescent… euh... Comment dire ?! Disons que je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir connu à cette période trouble de sa vie ! =P Oh il a dit : "Smash" : comme le Glee pour adultes en moins bien ?! =P'' "Show Choir kills !"'' -> t'as raison : écrivons ça sur les micros comme on le fait pour les paquets de cigarettes ! =P J'aime les rêves que les élèves écrivent tous. =) Regard Hummelberry quand il est question du showbiz ! *_* Et... Tina veut faire du showbiz…? O_o (je… je ne vais rien dire en fait… Mais, l'école de véto, ça serait une meilleure idée je pense... Roooh vilaine moi ! =P) Et Bryan casse tout de façon dég****sse. --' Quelle cruauté ! J'aime quand Will défend ses élèves et leur rêves en virant Bryan. Will power ! ^-^ Mais la vengeance de Bryan Ryan est plus que mesquine, elle est carrément minable ! --' Mais dans tout l'épisode, il alterne les phases amies avec les phases méchantes. Il est tellement versatile et hypocrite. --' Par contre, j'aime quand il répète pour sa seule et unique réplique : "Hurray !" Mais, je suis impressionnée par l'abnégation de Will : il sacrifie son rêve pour que ses élèves aient le doit aux leurs (c'est d'ailleurs la première fois car ce problème se reposera par la suite...). Et il ressort la photo du Glee Club. =D La métaphore de la star/étoile est vraiment très belle aussi. *_* Sinon, Bryan Ryan a tellement peu de reconnaissance et de scrupules que c'en est navrant. =S Sinon, on a la SL d'Artie. Je ne me souvenais plus qu'il parlait de passer derrière la caméra si tôt dans le show. Tant mieux, au moins ça, c'est resté cohérent par la suite. Sinon, sur le coup Tina est sympa. Elle encourage son copain et le faisant croire à ses rêves. C'est gentil mais on connait la suite malheureusement... =S Sinon, je suis en admiration devant le jeu d'acteur de Kevin quand Artie tente de marcher : ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile de faire semblant de ne pas pouvoir s'appuyer sur ses jambes. *_* De retour au TV show, je comprends que la chute d'Artie le rende amer et méchant envers Tina. Sa fierté et ses espoirs en prennent un sacré coup. =/ Néanmoins, j'aime penser que, quand Glee s'arrêtera définitivement, c'est-à-dire dans environ 20 saisons (je suis une éternelle optimiste !), dans le dernier épisode, nous verrons Artie marcher sans que cela soit un rêve, cette fois ! =) En attendant, avec tout ce que Tina lui raconté, Artie croit dur comme fer en sa proche guérison. Et c'est à Emma de le faire doucement redescendre sur terre... Le pauvre, je me sens mal pour lui. =S Retour de JSJ, plus beau que jamais. *_* Jesse encourage Rachel aussi bien que Finn le ferait sur le thème des rêves. Mais… on sent les mauvaises raisons derrière tout cet empressement… Dommage ! ^^' Et... les recherches de Rachel qui la mènent à… Patti LuPone ? Oui c'est ça, et la mienne c'est Anne Hathaway ! X'D Wow... Un Rachel Berry Museum… ? Creepy ! ^^' D'ailleurs, la tête de Jesse quand Rachel s'émeut devant ses propres dents de lait... ><' Sinon pouf ! ça y est, c'en est fini avec la magie de Jesse en tant que boyfriend de Rachel pour moi quand il fait semblant de trouver la cassette ! ^^' "What if she’s singing on the tape ? What if she’s terrible ? Or worse, what if she’s better than me ?" Et, on comprend enfin le but de la duplicité de Jesse. Mais sa confession redore un peu son image quand il avoue bien aimer Rachel et ne pas vouloir lui faire de mal. Et Shelby qui explique son geste. Elle est très touchante dans sa confession. *Détail inutile du jour : Purée, quand il pleut en Ohio, c'est pas de la gnognotte ! XD Pour les musiques, c'est par ici : Piano Man, ''Dream On'', Safety Dance, ''I Dreamed A Dream'', Dream A Little Dream. =) Allez, une petite réplique sympa pour se quitter dans la joie et la bonne humeur : *"Fact is, any of the guys in there could dance my part better than me without even rehearsing. …Well, except Finn !" =P